


Uncharted Territory

by FestivalGrey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: (by virtue of the ultra beasts), Alien Sex, Aliens, Bestiality, Consensual Sex, F/M, Femdom, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Human/Pokemon Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Pheromones, Pokephilia, Sex with Sentient Animals, Telepathy, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, a guy gets dommed by a series of female pokemon and loves every second of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: He makes his living traveling to far corners, hunting down snapshots of wild and unknown pokemon. When he encounters a female creature unlike any other in the jungles of Alola, what occurs is a series of events that leave him capable of connecting to pokemon like never before... and also leave him as a lover to creature after creature.He truly is blazing new territory.
Relationships: Ferouche | Pheromosa/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Uncharted Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of what is projected to be several! Updates might come sporadically, as this is written on behalf of someone who wishes to stay anonymous.
> 
> I hope you enjoy--Derek certainly is!

The far-off jungles of Alola were a place few humans trod—especially not after the recent rumors. Strange creatures, said to be similar to pokemon yet unlike them in every way… some had heard the term “aliens” bandied about; others had categorized them as “Ultra Beasts.”

To an explorer like Derek, it didn’t really matter what it called itself so long as it could be investigated and the information brought back to civilization for a tidy profit.

He was a typical man of his profession—slightly taller than usual, a lean hiker’s build suited for days roughing it in the wilderness, a roguishly tangled mop of hair. Stubble completed the picture. His age was hard for strangers to place, but it was probably somewhere in the twenties.

Derek was unlike his contemporaries in that he traveled without pokemon. The childhood admonitions still rang in his ears as they did for everyone; _don’t go out into the wilds alone! The feral creatures will rip you to shreds!_ Truth be told, wild pokemon weren’t usually so vicious as to seriously hurt a human on their own, especially not a full-grown one. All you had to do was give yourself space and carry yourself with confidence.

(And a few cans of Repel never hurt anyone, either.)

He was days from civilization now, far enough out that he felt confident placing himself at the scene of the reports of this so-called “alien.” It would be a big risk, but the payoff would be incredible.

He was certain the creature was about for how silent it was. Under normal circumstances, the jungle was cacophonous—boughs snapping, fronds swaying, pokemon calling and skittering and fighting and fucking. It was nothing less than a symphony of life.

And yet the pokemon had all quit this part of the jungle, every last one of them, scared off by something… other.

And with that in his head, Derek rounded the corner and found her.

Her? Her. It was impossible for him to think of the alien as anything but female. She was tall, much taller than him, a towering presence by any metric; lithe, too—so rail-thin it was almost distressing. She was humanoid, almost disconcertingly so—two arms, two legs, dexterous claws where a human would have hands. Her feet, for the life of him, looked like stiletto heels. Her chitinous armor—gleaming snow-white, pure and round—almost looked like a dress. She had a wide, flat face, and her insectoid aspect was clear in more than just the armor; a pair of flexile antennae curved off her head, and two silky wing-like membranes crowned just behind them, sweeping back like a curtain of hair.

Derek stood stock still for a moment. She was on the other side of a jungle clearing and clearly hadn’t seen him, but he was so taken in by her presence that seconds had gone by without him making himself scarce. Swallowing, determined to see yet avoid being seen, he took a quiet step backward—then another—

All he did was brush past a frond, a natural sound that should have been swallowed like any other in the jungle. But her head whipped, her eyes fixating on him, and then—

The alien was on him.

One moment she was on the other end of the clearing, the next she was just _there,_ on top of him, her presence looming. Her expression was completely flat, impossible to read, and she made no sound. Derek swallowed wordlessly. The creature wasn’t attacking him. Perhaps if he took one step back—

No, there came her hand, effortlessly catching his wrist. Escape was impossible. She wanted him there, then. Her other hand reached out and probed at the fringed edge of his jacket, playing with the tiny metal teeth of his zipper.

Still kept in that viselike grip, Derek could do nothing but stand there as the creature explored his body— _investigating me just like I wanted to investigate her,_ he thought ruefully. At the very least, she seemed to bear him no ill will, her free hand playing with his jacket and poking into shirt pockets. She was almost like a kid exploring a new toy on their birthday—but perhaps Derek was just projecting. That face was impossible to read.

Eventually she seemed to deduce that his clothes were different from his body. She slipped a hand _under_ his shirt and Derek’s breath caught. Her chitin was… it was cool and impossibly smooth, putting the likes of fresh porcelain or stainless steel to shame. Her touch ranged over his bare chest, making his shirt bulge, and he swallowed. He felt… he felt…

Was it wrong his mouth felt tight as those finger-like claws trailed across his stomach, the way she brushed her hand down his side, caressing his hip and moving to the small of his back? Was it wrong that he was trembling—and not from fear?

She bent in closer, indomitable, that face _still_ unchanging. Derek gasped as her antennae drooped over him, probing at his hair and the back of his neck, touching gently all over his body.

Somehow, incredibly, the sheer alienness of it all was… alluring to the explorer. He really liked what was happening, he _liked_ the attention he was getting from this strange, lily-white creature. He liked the shiver he felt at the touch of her antennae on his skin, liked the indefinably strange scent which permeated the air, and even (if he had to admit to himself) liked the helplessness of being trapped with his wrist in her grasp.

He liked it all. And inevitably, when a man liked something enough, something else followed.

Derek grunted as he felt his penis start to tent against his pants. His traveling trousers were heavy canvas, done up well, and weren’t the sort that accommodated a rising erection easily. He squirmed from the sensation.

The alien, whatever she was, noticed his change in behavior. Face still unmoving, she glanced down to see pants tenting out.

Incredibly, her interest seemed to peak. Leaning in, with her free hand she dexterously probed his pants, managing to deduce how his button and zipper worked. Derek’s cheeks burned and his heart quickened as this strange, alluring creature stripped him nude from the waist down, leaving his cock exposed to the jungle air.

She probed at it tenderly, curiously even; a gentle caress with her free hand, gripping it softly. When she did, Derek moaned; he couldn’t _not_ moan, the sudden pressure felt so good. She glanced up at him again, squeezed again—he repeated the sound and pushed his hips up against her.

The creature focused all her attention on his cock. Both of her antennae dipped low, sweeping over his firmness and making him groan and blush from the attention. She traced a delicate finger—the touch gentle despite its clawlike appearance—down his shaft, starting from the tip and sliding down to press against the base. Every dragging second was a delight, and it just made pleasure blossom more and more throughout his body. Before long Derek could feel his whole body flush with arousal; he grunted again, shameless, and pushed his hips up.

Fuck. _Fuck._ He’d come here to study the alien, and now here he was, at her mercy… and he wanted nothing more than to desperately lay with her.

But it seems he wasn’t the only one intrigued. After a few minutes of some intimate investigation, the being seemed to come to a decision. Stoic, soundless, she effortlessly applied pressure to him and he had no choice but to comply, backing up until she had him against a tree.

Derek’s breaths were shallow, laborious even. Was this… was she… was he really going to… with her…?

He didn’t have all that long to wait. It seemed that the alien, whatever she was, had come to a decision—and she seemed the sort to move quickly once she decided on something. With an air of resolution, she swung her legs apart and—

Oh. It seemed that whatever world this creature came from, one constant held true—human-like shapes begat human-like equipment. She had a moist slit that was just close enough to a human’s to be familiar, yet just enough unlike it to be exotic. The edges were gilt in the same pale gold chitin that covered small parts of her body, like her joints and the crest of her head, and the translucent fluid trickling out was a soft reddish orange, like the heart of a coal.

The smell in the clearing increased and with it, weird words sprang unbidden to Derek’s mind: _mate, try, pleasing._ He barely had time to wonder why he suddenly thought such things because without further ado, the alien positioned herself over Derek and swung down.

If the outside had been an interplay between the familiar and the unknown, then that had nothing over the inside. Her tunnel immediately yielded around him, her slick walls parting easily. She slid down smooth until she bumped her loins against his, the whole act barely taking a second. She held there for a moment, and Derek was completely awash in bliss. Despite how easily he slipped in, she wasn’t loose; there was an incredible, pleasing tightness, like she was hungry for his cock, like she needed it. Despite himself, he bucked his hips, or tried to; she had him nice and pinned and her strength was deceptive, leaving him able to do little more than squirm underneath her.

She held there for a moment and then swirled her hips with an air that was almost experimental. What she got out of it, Derek had no idea—that eerie, flat face was _still_ unchanged, and she hadn’t so much as chittered or cooed. But he was left almost incoherent with delight, her tight, slick walls dragging around and clenching at his cock and making him keen wordlessly.

At the sound, her antennae _immediately_ dipped forward, sweeping quickly over his face as if investigating a new toy for a defect before they bent lower, the delicate tips dancing at the spot where his hips met hers. Seemingly coming to a decision, she pulled up off of him, the action slow and dragging, sending a panoply of sensations all jogging through him, every last one pleasurable. She pulled up to the point where only his tip remained inside, still eying him—and then she slammed home again.

He hissed with delight and pushed against her as little as he could.

Seemingly satisfied, the alien slid up and down, again, again, again, the slickness of her cunt lending itself to a speed that was almost unreal, impossible to match with any normal human. She rode him like a freight train rode railroad tracks, barreling onwards on her terms, not his, powerful and unstoppable and in complete control, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Derek was left with little to do but lean back against the tree and surrender himself utterly to her, ride out the bliss she had to give him, unable and incapable of doing anything other than pushing up lightly and grinding his hips against hers when she occasionally held down there. Her chitinous armor was smooth against his skin and didn’t chafe. And all the while, that same foreign scent completely washed over him, seeping into his throat, his pores, his very thoughts. More words jumped to his mind unbidden: _pleasure, excitement._

Her pussy was heaven. It squeezed down on him with _just_ the right kind of pressure, yet always yielded around him, making it fast and easy for the strange creature to ride his cock. With the speed she was going at, what remained was a recurrent tempo of him surging in, the delightsome pressure of her walls on him, and then the rollercoaster rush of her racing off of him, all repeating over and over with such unshakable, inerrant speed that it barely took her a second to do it. She jackhammered on him, fast and nearly frictionless, completely unapologetic as to her immense speed, and—

And her face remained as stoic, as emotionless, as ever.

Doubt suddenly crept into Derek’s head. Was she… enjoying this, or not? Was she not getting anything out of this? Was this not good for her? The thought disconcerted him, and suddenly the whole scenario seemed to lose its pleasurable edge.

His demeanor seemed to rub off on the creature. She gazed down at him, peppering his forehead with light touches from her antennae, and then she breathed out audibly—the first vocalized sound he’d ever heard her make.

The scent in the clearing spiked, and with it, those strange words came rushing back to Derek’s head _: Pleasing, good, want, good, mate._

It was so strange… the thoughts were in his head, and yet… it almost seemed like they were being spurred on by the creature’s scent.

The smell increased, and the words came back, forceful: _Pleasing. Good. Intercourse. Yes. Good. Pleasing. Understand?_

That last one sent Derek’s eyes rocketing open. There was no way. Was this… was she…

She stared back at him, the face as unchanged as always, but the scent almost pressed insistently on him: _Yes. Pleasing. Understand?_

He swallowed. “Understand,” he whispered, and when she did nothing, he then (feeling like a fool) thought at her: _Understand._

It came back: _Good._

His eyes widened, his world rocked. Using just the scent and their thoughts, Derek and this creature had… had communicated. And she… she liked it.

Seemingly satisfied, the scent probed at him again: _Yes. Now. I finish._

And spurred on by that, Derek leaned back and gave himself to her.

She resumed her pace, riding him breakneck, her slick washing down to coat his balls and his loins, his cock waxing rhapsodic about the incredible sensations it was feeling, and behind it all, Derek’s newfound knowledge that this alien enjoyed it too, that she wanted it, that she had chosen _him_ , that she had complete control over him and he loved every second of it, that…

That…

That sent him over the edge.

His vision grew fuzzy for a second and his voice split the air as he came, his seed jetting into the strange creature and mixing with her own fluids. She slammed down on him and held there, claiming as much as she could, her weight familiar and dominant over him as he spurted again and again, filling her with cum.

Finally spent, Derek could only lean back, delightedly exhausted, as the creature rose off of him. She gazed down at him, and though her face remained unchanged, the pheromones dancing in the air communicated a clear message:

_Pleasing. Satisfied. Perhaps again._

_Yes,_ he thought back at her, and received a wordless note of delight in response.

She turned and sent one last message at him through the smell: _No follow._

And then, moving with unearthly speed, she was gone, and the clearing was empty of everything except her lingering scent and one very spent explorer.

Afterwards, still weary in the delightful way that only came from great sex, Derek set about tidying himself up and putting his pants back on. He hadn’t snagged so much as a single photo of the creature, though some of her juices caked on his thighs might be of interest to the right parties. But the real prize here was the way they’d communicated.

He wondered… these creatures were theorized to be pokemon-like. If he could do it with her…

Was it possible to communicate with other pokemon as well?

 _Food for thought,_ he told himself as he turned around. Civilization was a long way back, and he had quite the journey to make… though something told him he hadn’t visited this jungle for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey) if you want to see some general horniness about pokemon :3c


End file.
